Hate to Love, Love to Hate
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: Set before Avengers. Bringing Loki with him, Thor tries to incorporate Loki into the Avengers much to Tony's pleasure. As the genius tries to court Loki he doesn't realize he's a piece on Loki's chessboard until it's too late for both of them, they realize there is much more to this than lust. A forbidden emotion called love. FrostIron.


Another story, sorry I'm working on other stories when I still need to finish my other story 'I Live For The Applause' sorry but I was thinking about this for a while which finally seemed to get out, anyway ~ I do NOT own the Avengers

* * *

Regarding _Point-Break's _brother, Tony found his mind fill with the wanton need to know more about the lean man before him as well as possibly having a little _r&r _session together ~

"Now if anyone finishes ahead of schedule," Steve began, looking to the group of assembled Avengers, and Loki, "Help others with their task,

Nodding, each Avenger _and _Loki set out to complete their objectives, Tony casting Loki one final glance as the _God of Mischief _walked away, unaware of his recent admirer's gaze lingering upon him. Kicking his rocket boots into gear, Tony took off to the skies before stopping at his destined altitude,

"_Jarvis, _scan the area for any traces of movement," Tony ordered,

"_Yes, sir."_

Green eyes flashed dangerously as they peered around the corner, spying a couple of guardsmen holding rather intimidating looking weapons as well as swords, pulling back to hide himself within the shadows, Loki looked to the stone roof accompanied by a deep steadying breath, as long as he had the element of surprise he'd be _fi-_

**_BOOM! THUD!_**

Dust cleared to reveal the man in the iron suit straightening himself up, his face mask flipping up to show the man's grinning face, Loki's eyes shone angrily,

"What's up 'Reindeer Games'," Tony greeted, saluting Loki, "I figured you might-,"

A blast flew passed the man followed by shouts, both men took cover against the wall, Loki turning to glare at the man who wore a sheepish grin and shrugged. Shaking his head and letting an exasperated sigh, Loki readied himself for the upcoming fight, exiting the cover he shot out a burst of magic hitting the nearest man, Tony following Loki's example. Both unaware that the men had already called for backups. Watching as Loki pulled the sword from the man's chest he grinned,

"I'd say that was a win," Tony grinned,

Glaring, Loki stormed up to the man, "A win? You call that a _win?"_

"Uh, yeah," Tony snorted,

"I could have done this without all the surplus fighting," Loki snarled turning his back on the man, "But _you _had to fall from the skies!"

"Actually Reindeer Games," Tony began, waltzing up to Loki who was crouched next to a body searching for the key they needed, "I didn't _fall, _I made an entrance,"

"Well, that _entrance _as you put it," Loki muttered patting down another body, "Could have gotten us killed,"

"_Us?" _Tony questioned, a lascivious grin crossing his lips, "Oh, looking for this?"

Looking to the man Loki spotted the key, glaring at him he stood up and held his hand out, "Key, please,"

Grabbing on to Loki's wrist he pulled the other man into him, holding him in place much to Loki's displeasure, the God glared at the mortal who dared touch him,

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Loki snarled trying to push the man away,

"Oh I can show you how _filthy _I can be," Tony purred, this made Loki frown, ceasing his attempts to escape,

"Are you _courting _me?"

"Maybe~" Tony purred.

Aiming down the sight of his gun, the man spotted the two intruders in an odd embrace but thought nothing of it as he pulled the trigger hitting the man in leather and metal.

As the gunshot rang out, Loki slumped against Tony's body much to the man's horror as he supported Loki against him, aiming his repulsor at the man, a beam shooting out, felling the man. Once the man fell, Tony turned his attention to the injured God who was currently swearing up a storm and cursing just about everyone, especially Tony. More men dressed in guards clothing came to the area forcing Tony to carry Loki behind cover as shots rang out through the air,

"Shit, shit, shit-," Tony muttered, putting Steve on the line, "_Hey Cap-sicle! Loki's down! We're gonna need help!"_

_"What!? Okay I'll finish things up here-,"_

_"I'm closest, I can help," _came Hawkeye's voice,

_"If anything further befalls my brother I will hunt you down, Stark," _Thor growled,

_"Please do, Thor," _Loki sneered,

_"Hey! Hey! Hey!" _Tony interrupted, _"I get it, let's all beat up on Tony Stark later, right now we need to get through this alive!"_

_"I'm on my way," _Clint assured,

Cutting the lines, Tony turned to Loki who was currently coating his hand in a magical energy, pressing it to his chest Loki glared at Tony,

"What?" Tony grumbled,

"If it wasn't for _you-,"_

"This wouldn't be happening," Tony snorted, "I get it,"

Loki snorted and continued searching for the bullet with his magic as Tony provided support cover fire, waiting for Hawkeye to arrive, ducking back into cover, Tony found Loki removing his article of clothing and merely watched the God as he stretched his body out, lost in his appreciation of Loki's body he hadn't seen the approaching danger until Loki had kicked the offender in the chest before tossing him back over the cover, Loki glared at Tony,

"If you're done ogling me, Stark, please do your job and provide the cover fire!" Loki snapped irritably,

Before Tony could respond, both he and Loki heard the sound of bodies falling followed by grunts of pain, both men looked over their cover to see Natasha standing in the center of all the fallen bodies, she looked to them leveling a look of annoyance, a grin crossed Loki's features as he stepped out from the cover as well as Tony, Barton soon arrived only to find things under control.

* * *

New story sorry bleh ~ tell me what you think ^w^


End file.
